


Sharing Earphones

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Fred and Hermione take a Tube ride.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Sharing Earphones

The commute into the city was a long one, so Hermione came prepared. Once they were comfy together in the back seats of the Underground car, she pulled out her mobile and earphones.

“Here.” She offered Fred the right side.

He inserted it into his ear, then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “What are we watching today, gorgeous?”

Over the past few months, Hermione had slowly been introducing Fred to her favorite Muggle movies and TV shows. While hesitant at first, he had recently developed a minor obsession with  _ The X-Files _ .

Hermione snuggled in closer to Fred and smiled.


End file.
